The Love that Bloomed at the Pool
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Where Usagi and Minako, thanks to certain circumstances, have a day of fun at the pool, just the two of them. Secrets come to light, feelings are revealed and love is born between Sailor Moon and her most loyal guardian. UsagixMinako, rated T because of some fanservice and a bit of passion! ;3 Read'n Review, please!


**The Love That Bloomed at the Pool**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Usagi Tsukino sighed happily as she plopped down and stretched on the comfortable lounge chair with vinyl cushions that sat by the shallow end of the pool. Minako Aino pushed Usagi's legs slightly out of the way so she could take a seat on the same chair.

"Man! Rei-chan always has the best luck, doesn't she?" The blonde with the big red bow in her hair began. Usagi giggled.

"I know, right? I bet she used some of her psychic powers to get the correct ball in that raffle," she reminisced.

A couple of days ago, the Sailor Senshi were having a usual meeting at the Crown Arcade when suddenly, there was an impromptu raffle. The prize was a whole day at the newly-opened indoor pool for free, and the winner would have the whole establishment for themselves and their friends.

Rei had volunteered to participate, and Usagi and Minako were sure the black-haired fire Senshi used some of those mystic or psychic powers of hers to draw the gold ball.

Well, it all worked out for the better, except…

Usagi sighed.

"Too bad none of the other girls could make it. I mean, it's like some cosmic coincidence, right?" She wondered with a finger on her chin. Minako let out a lyrical giggle and patted Usagi's leg and began to count with her fingers.

"I know, right?! I mean, really? Rei-chan's Grandpa's temple suddenly had a lot of visitors, so she had to stay there to help. Mrs Mizuno had to take Ami-chan on a 'Bring Your Kid to Work' day at the hospital. Mako-chan was hired to work part-time as chef at this restaurant downtown…And they all had to cancel at the last second. Wow…" Minako took a breath after speaking all that in what felt like a single breath.

"Whoa~! Mina-chan sugoi!" Usagi couldn't help herself and clapped a little, impressed at that silly little feat. Minako rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Welp, still, even if the others couldn't join us, that means we'll have to have lots of fun for them!" And so, Minako made to get up, but ditched that idea to instead lay down on Usagi, wrapping her arms around the surprised girl's tiny waist, tangling their legs and plopping her voluptuous torso on Usagi's. The bow-wearing blonde sighed in exaggerated content as she rested her head on her future queen's collarbone.

"Mmhmm. I like it here. You're so comfy, Usagi-chan~" Minako cooed, rubbing little circles on Usagi's t-shirt-covered back. The alter-ego of Sailor Moon soon giggled and hugged Minako back, idly and gently running her fingers through the girl's blonde waterfall of hair.

Minako couldn't help but let off a contented hum as Usagi caressed her hair, softly nuzzling Usagi's lovely chest.

"Mmmm…feels nice…~" She cooed, making the girl under her smile warmly.

"You're so cute, Mina-chan…" She replied.

At least a couple of peaceful minutes went by, the only sounds in the area were the sounds of the pool water swishing about in its erratic, watery way, and the humming coming from Minako's throat as Usagi petted her.

Eventually, Usagi stopped, getting a little protesting whine from Minako.

"Ok, Mina-chan~ C'mon, we can't lay and cuddle here all afternoon long, y'know? Well, not that it wouldn't be nice…" Usagi said, poking at Minako's shoulders to get her to sit up.

"Mouuu…Ok, I'm up, I'm up…and I was comfy, too. Hmph~!" Minako sat up and huffed, crossing her arms under her plentiful bosom and puffing her cheeks in a playful pout. Usagi giggled and swatted Minako's shoulder.

"I'm cuddly, I know," she replied.

"Well, anyway, come on. Let's see what you've got under those clothes, Usagi-chan! You show me yours, I show you mine~!" Minako winked. Usagi blinked twice and blushed slightly, but nodded anyway.

"Eh, well, Ok. I bet you'll blast me out of the water with yours either way, but oh well. I spent my allowance of three months to buy this, so you'd better like it, Mina-chan! Hmph!" Usagi puffed her cheeks out, stood up, and took off the blue t-shirt and shorts she was wearing, all the while under the steady gaze of Minako's baby-blue eyes.

In no time at all, Usagi stood before Minako in her brand new swimsuit. The latter soon smiled a pearly-white smile and clapped in approval.

"Wow, Usagi-chan! You look amazing~!" Minako gushed, jumping to her feet, taking her cellphone out of her yellow hand bag to quickly circle Usagi, snapping several pictures as she did so.

The sometimes-ditzy blonde meanwhile just stood there, fidgeting with her hands in her lap, looking at Minako and blushing in embarrassment as her friend gushed about how absolutely lovely she looked.

And really, who could blame Minako?

Usagi's swimsuit was a white one-piece that had a slightly high cut on the legs, allowing every inch of her thighs and a tiny bit of her hips to be exposed to the air, conforming nicely to her pert bottom in a very flattering way.

The straps up top were spaghetti-style, thin but visible, looping around her shoulders and plunging straight back, a large U-shaped cutout reaching to the middle of her back, allowing for more of her skin to be shown in a rather elegant, classy way without being excessive for a one-piece.

The suit didn't bare much cleavage, but Usagi preferred not to flaunt her beauty if possible. The suit had a series of bright-pink sakura petals that looped around the left side of her body and up to the midsection, where they coiled up to just over her right breast, forming a serpentine "S" shape.

To match her one-piece, the future queen had a pair of pink shades that were hung on the edge of the one-piece's top part, along with a small white and pink handbag to hold her belongings just in case.

Minako snapped her phone shut after she was done and returned to Usagi's field of vision.

"You look amazing, girl!" She patted Usagi on the head, moving her hand to idly play with one of her odangos. "Now…" She winked and took Usagi's hands, moving them up to cover the girl's eyes, getting a confused "Eh?" from her as she did so. "Don't look. This is a surprise~" Minako purred. Usagi couldn't help but gulp.

"O-Oh? Um…Ok, Mina-chan…" She replied. Her friend then helped Usagi sit back down on the lounge chair's vinyl cushions.

"Ok. Now, sit there like a good girl and keep your eyes closed, 'k~?" Minako instructed before stepping away and getting to work on removing her outer clothes.

After she was done, she stood there, bending over slightly in a not-at-all-unprovocative pose and her hands linked behind her.

"Ok Usagi-chan. You can open your eyes now~ Oh, and you better like it, Usagi-chan. It took me like, an hour to get this thing on!"

And so she did…and Usagi was promptly broken by the sheer amount of godly beauty and _sexy_ standing before her; her eyes were wide as saucers, her mouth hung open…and her nose began to bleed.

Minako was wearing a sling bikini.

It was orange in color (the exact same shade of orange of Minako's Sailor Venus sailor suit) , with minimalistic strings that went from behind her back, down to her big and beautiful breasts, where their peaks and also her crotch down below were covered by sunflower designs, a soft orange in color.

Minako then winked at Usagi and turned around slowly and provocatively, not unlike a professional model or idol, pushing her golden mane to the side to show her gorgeous backside and how the bikini's slings disappeared between the plump cheeks, to go up as one single string along her toned back to stop at a small pin nestled between Minako's shoulder blades, again in the shape of a soft-orange sunflower.

Usagi's only conscious thought was: _'OhmyGodSOfriggin'SEXY!' _

To top it off, Minako knew exactly what her adorable friend was thinking. Her dumb-struck expression said it all. She giggled heartily as she turned around again and leaned down to take Usagi's hands to help her stand up.

"So~? What do you think, Usagi-chan? How do I look?" Minako asked softly, gently intertwining her fingers with Usagi's. Their hands were such a perfect match.

The poor Moon Bunny could only mumble gibberish and stare at Minako with hazy eyes.

Minako rolled her eyes, spun Usagi around…and pushed her into the pool; the bow-wearing blonde had led her friend to the edge of the pool as she spoke.

"Huh-?! Waahh!" Usagi wailed as she went into the middle end of the main pool.

Minako laughed as Usagi's odango head breached the surface of the water, sputtering out water and then, giving her blonde Senshi a huge pout.

"M-Mouuu! Mina-chan no baka!" She whined and gave her a raspberry, which only made Minako laugh harder, which made her voluptuous bosom jiggle in a most enticing way, making the sunflower designs threaten to cause a nipple slip.

Usagi squeaked like a little mouse and quickly brought a hand up to her face to cover and stop the incoming nosebleed. She was sure Minako would freak out if the water around her suddenly turned red.

Minako wiped a couple of tears of laughter from her beautiful eyes.

"Sorry, sorry~! I mean, wow. My swimsuit really did a number on you, huh? You were like, 'Usagi-chan dot exe has encountered and error and must reboot'. Oh my Goodness, teehee~!" She said as she slid into the pool and smoothly swam over to Usagi in long, relaxed strokes.

Usagi "hmph!"'ed and crossed her arms over her generous chest.

"Ok, first off: _that_ is most definitely _not_ a swimsuit. It's dental floss. Second…um…perhaps?" She said that last part shyly, looking away for a moment.

She gasped quietly when Minako came up to her and hugged her tight, making her go warm in the cool, refreshing water. The other blonde also reached up to gently and carefully undo Usagi's odangos.

The result was the stunningly beautiful sight of the future Neo-Queen Serenity's hair spilling from the hairdo and splashing about in the water, spreading out on the surface like a golden, wet halo, giving Usagi an almost ethereal look, just like Minako imagined she would look when the time came.

"M-Mina-chan…" Usagi whispered, slightly confused. The other girl pulled back and smiled warmly.

"You are so beautiful, Usagi-chan…and hey, now, we totally look like twins! Prepare for some double trouble, and some twin magic~! Teehee!" Minako giggled, and then, splashed Usagi in the face and then, swam away, stopping to float a couple of yards away.

"Catch me if you can, Usagi-chan~! I'm no Ami-chan, but I bet I can swim better than you!" She boasted and dove under the surface. Usagi smiled.

"Oh, it's on, Mina-chan! Get over here, you!" She giggled and dove in, too.

What followed was an afternoon of Minako and Usagi frolicking in the water, splashing, swimming, racing each other from end to end of the pool, looking, for all intents and purposes, like a pair of gorgeous, playful water nymphs.

And also, there was quite a fair bit of skinship, such as a groped breast here, a squeezed butt cheek there, and even a wardrobe malfunction (As expected, it inevitably happened to Minako) and overall slightly-arousing touches between them.

Not even once did they feel awkward or uncomfortable around each other.

Usagi actually enjoyed the affection her dear guardian was giving her. In fact…you could say she yearned for the attention.

As for Minako, she was having the time of her life. Never had she really had the chance to be so open and affectionate with Usagi, and playing with her dear…her beloved…future queen set her soul ablaze with love for Usagi.

A couple of hours of playing later saw Minako and Usagi sitting side-by-side on the bottom step at the shallow end of the pool; the water covering their bodies up to their chests.

Usagi couldn't help but let her eyes wander down to Minako's big and beautiful, sling-covered breasts, which seemed to float and move with the swishing of the pool water, which felt almost warm due to being in it for so long.

"Ohhh man, I'm beat! Phew…" Minako started, even stretching a bit, which did no favors for Usagi at all, arching her back and stretching.

"…big…" Usagi muttered by accident. Minako heard it, of course, but she pretended to be oblivious as she relaxed next to Usagi.

"What was that~?" She teased with a wink.

"U-Uh…eh, no, nothing. Don't mind me, he, hehee…" Usagi laughted awkwardly and scratched her cheek. She stared out the far window for a minute, before looking back down at the water.

"Say, Mina-chan…do you ever feel lonely at night?" Usagi asked out of the blue. Minako looked at her in surprise and mild confusion, shown by her tilted head.

"Lonely…at night?" She repeated. Usagi nodded.

"Yeah…I mean, do you ever feel lonely in your bed, wishing there was somebody there for you to cuddle with, or perhaps to let them hold you, safe and secure in their arms?" She spoke softly, just loud enough for Minako to hear her over the sound of the water.

"Hmmm…" Minako looked at Usagi carefully for a moment. "Well…yes. Yeah, Usagi-chan. I do feel lonely at night…plenty of times, actually…" She let the words linger in the air for a bit. Usagi turned to look at her.

"Mina-chan…is there…someone you like? Or…love, even?" She asked, as if testing the proverbial waters. Minako smiled softly and began to idly run her fingers through Usagi's beautiful, wet golden tresses.

"Yup. There sure is. And I don't know if she…yes, Usagi-chan, it's a girl," Minako giggled at her princess' cute, wide eyes and "o"-shaped mouth. "Anyway, yeah, I'm like, crazy for her…But I'm not sure if she feels the same for me…You know, as a Senshi, and the gorgeous and sexy Goddess of Love," Minako made a silly face and hand gesture, similar to an idol salute. "I can tell when people close to me are in love and destined to be together. I can see it…a string tied to their pinky fingers. Call it the Red String of Fate or whatever name you want. I can also see the passion between, or how hot the flame burns, so to speak. It's a strange ability. I myself don't know how to really explain it properly…"

Minako seemed lost in thought as she spoke these words, having Usagi's full attention.

"Mina-chan…" she breathed. Minako's beautiful blue eyes turned back to her.

"Heh, sorry, sorry…got kind of sidetracked there…but my point is…she feels lonely. Desperately lonely..." And then, Minako's eyes stared right into Usagi's, stunning the Moon Bunny into silence. Her gaze…that blue gaze seemed to stare hard, so deep into Usagi's own baby-blue eyes.

Usagi suddenly felt completely naked before Minako's eyes…and she dared not…she didn't want to cover herself.

"You…you know…huh…?" Usagi struggled but managed to somehow tear her gaze away from Minako's. She nodded.

"Yes, Usagi-chan. I know you miss Mamo-chan. He's off in America…and I can see how you much you miss it…not him. You don't miss _him_, Usagi-chan. You miss being held…you miss cuddling up at night. You miss…the touch." Minako spoke like a woman wise beyond her years in the matters of the heart.

Usagi felt a single tear slip down her smooth cheek, falling soundlessly into the pool water beneath her.

Minako moved a warm, wet hand up to Usagi's cheek, gently cupping her face. She then adjusted her position so that she sat in front of Usagi.

"Usagi-chan…_Usagi_…I love you, and I want to make it go away…all the loneliness, the silent, oppressive nights…I want to make it all go away…" she whispered as she leaned in…close, painfully close…"But I need you to let me give you my love. I cannot take what is not mine to take..."

Blue stared and gazed into blue. Usagi saw nothing but love, burning desire, loyalty, passion, begging to be set free…

"Mina-chan…_thank you_."

Usagi made her decision…and took the plunge.

She leaned in and met Minako's lips half-way in a deep, long, passionate kiss.

Warm.

Warmth seemed to seep into Usagi's body through her connection with Minako's delicious, velvety-soft, rosy lips as their tongues met in a passionate dance within each other's mouths.

Usagi's every sense seemed to be overwhelmed by nothing but love, and Minako…Minako and her love.

The bow-wearing blonde really was a Goddess of Love.

And Usagi wanted…she needed more.

The future queen was quick to climb into Minako's lap and wrap her arms around the girl's back and shoulders, reaching up to undo the red bow in her hair, and then cupping the back of her head to deepen the kiss even further.

And as the two identical girls shared that soul-searing kiss, the sun outside began to set, and a flock of doves flew through the cloudless sky.

_~FIN~_

**Author's Notes:**

Well…wow. (Whistles) It's been a while, definitely…man, I can't remember the last time I posted a story in this section. I honestly can't. XD

Well, either way, I hope I am welcome here, with this piece of UsagixMinako goodness that Kamen Rider Omega and I came up with on Skype.

Well, we didn't write it together, but he gave me some much-needed encouragement to put my ideas to text. So, thank you SO much for that, Omega-kun. :3

And also, I've wanted to write a UsagixMinako story for the longest time, but…well, I guess I never had the necessary drive or motivation. So, I guess this story here is sort of my way to let off some steam, to let it all out for you guys and girls. :3

Also, I wanna send out a shout out to an old friend who I lost contact with due to…circumstances, but who I contacted once again and we became friends again: TruePrime. Howya doin', man? I hope this story reaches you, my friend. :3 I FINALLY did it, man! :'D

Oh, and also, I want to send out a birthday greeting to my awesome friend, Roxius. Tomorrow (Thursday April 8th) is his birthday, so, you could call this a little present, Rox-kun! :3

And last but not least, if you beautiful people want a little UsagixMinako lemon follow-up to this story…well, you ain't gonna get it. (Troll Face)

Well, not from me anyway. But if there's enough demand for it, maybe I'll ask Kamen Rider Omega to take a crack at it. X3 I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige~ Ne, Omega-kun? ;3

So, I think this Author's Notes have stretched far enough. I'm out. Please review? (Sad Toy Poodle Puppeh Eyes) Don't make my puppeh, Molly-chan, cry! :C

Have a nice day~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
